disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clone Troopers
'Clone Troopers '''were created in secret on Kamino, discovered by Obi-Wan Kenobi when he followed a clue to a murder. Clones, being genetically engineered for battle, with accelerated growth, were clones of Jango Fett, a well-known and feared bounty hunter. Clones served in the GAR, the Grand Army of the Republic, along side the Jedi. When Darth Sidious commenced Order 66, the clones fired upon and killed the Jedi. After the order, the clones either became Stormtroopers or where replaced by them for the First Galactic Empire. Film Appearances Attack of the Clones The Clones were an army being made on Kamino for the Galactic Republic. Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi found them while looking for a bounty hunter, who was their genetic template named Jango Fett. Later on the army were collected by Master Yoda, who brought them to Geonosis to assist the Jedi in a rescue attempt. They fought the Battle of Geonosis, in which they won, and the Clone Wars began. Revenge of the Sith Near the end of the Clone Wars, the Clones were assisting all Jedi on different planets. After Anakin Skywalker's turn to the Dark Side and Mace Windu's death, Palpatine told them to execute Order 66: kill all Jedi. Most Jedi were wiped out and the Clone's became Stormtroopers. Television Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars The Clonetroopers played a major part in the series, appearing in nearly every episode. We were introduced to other Clones such as: Captain Rex, Fives, Echo, Heavy, Commander Bly, Commander Fil, Jessie, Waxer and Boil. The two most main Clones in the show were Rex and Commander Cody. The Clones were known to be killed a lot such as Heavy, who sacrificed himself in an explosion, and Fives, who was executed after finding out about Order 66. Star Wars Rebels A few Clone Troopers appear in the second season of ''Star Wars Rebels, led by Captain Rex. Notable Clone Troopers *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Commander Wolffe *Commando Gregor Gallery Clone-troopers-image.jpg|An Clone Trooper with an Clone Sergent, Lieutenant, Captain, and Commander Star-wars-episode-ii-attack-of-the-clones-clones.jpg|Clone Troopers first fight for the Republic during the Battle of Geonosis starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-14083.jpg|Clone Commander Ponds with an clone trooper starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-14517.jpg|Clone Troopers fight the Confederacy of Independent Systems during an Sandstorm Clone Troopers 1.jpg|An group of Phase II armored Clone Troopers including an Airborn Trooper and Galactic Marine Clone Troopers 2.jpg|An 501st Legion Clone Trooper WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2008 - Jumbo Helmet Clonetrooper.jpeg|A Clone Trooper helmet Clone Troopers 3.jpg|An Galactic Marine Clone Troopers 4.jpg|Troopers attack Clone Troopers 5.jpg Clone Troopers 6.jpg Clone Troopers 7.png Clone Troopers 8.png Clone Troopers 9.jpg Clone Troopers 10.jpg Clone Troopers 11.jpg|Fox Clone Troopers 12.jpg Clone Troopers 13.png FU2681lg.jpg Commander Cody.jpg|Commander Cody Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-41.jpg|Clone Troopers in Star Wars Rebels Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-42.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 16.jpg Clone Trooper with blaster.jpg Clone Troopers.jpg Phase II Clone Trooper Armor.jpg Category:Star Wars characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Soldiers Category:Armies Category:Iconic characters Category:Traitors Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters